


Promise Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds out her parents are getting divorced. She breaks down to husband, Spencer, not wanting to end up the same way as her parents.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

After a long, arduous day at work, the only thing you wanted right now was for your husband to come home, cuddle on the couch and watch movies. Your job on the NICU was rewarding, but unbelievably heart-wrenching and emotionally draining. 

As you walked to your bedroom to get changed, your phone rang. It was your mother, who was sobbing uncontrollably - nothing good could come of this.

“What’s wrong, mom?” you said softly, “What happened?”

She choked out through tears, “I’m sorry this has to be said over the phone sweetie, but we live to far away to say it in person.”

Your heart dropped in your chest - it was physically painful. You knew what was coming, but desperately wanted to deny it. 

“Your father and I are getting divorced,” she said flatly, undoubtedly numb from a fit of crying.

You wanted to crumple to the floor. Your parents had been your role models for as long as you could remember. They were together for more than 30 years and together for nearly 35. You idolized their marriage. It was what you wanted to shoot for as a child - to be happy and in love for the rest of your lives. You began to speak, not realizing you were also crying until you spoke, “I’m so sorry, Mom.” The tears rolled hotly down your face. “If you want to come out here for a few days and spend some time with Spencer and I, you’re more than welcome.”

“I know, hun,” she continued, sniffling. “I think I might take you up on that. I just wanted to let you know, but I think I need to go for a drive now. I need to clear my head.”

“Okay, ma,” you croaked, nearly collapsing onto the couch. “I love you so much. Text me if you need me.”

“Thanks, sweetie. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

You hung up the phone and immediately began sobbing. You had no idea how to handle this. When you were a kid, when everyone else’s parents were getting divorced, your parents were the ones who were still happily married. Who were you to look up to now? What if the same thing happened to you and Spencer? You’d been together for five years, and married for three, and you were still insanely in love with him. But what if it wouldn’t always be that way? What if you and Spencer ran into the same problems your parents did? You couldn’t imagine life without him, and the thought that something could end your marriage made you sob even harder.

You were crying loudly, struggling for breath, as the key turned in the lock. As soon as your husband walked through the door, a look of panic washed over his handsome face, “Oh my god, Y/N, what happened?”

You stood up, crossed the space between you and just cried into his shoulder. He said nothing, he just held you as you cried and pulled his hands through your hair, massaging your scalp. He always knew just what to do. After what felt like an eternity, the crying died down, getting replaced by a feeling of numbness.

Spencer’s hands moved to massage your back as you swayed back and forth. “What happened, Y/N?” he asked again, more softly this time.

You looked up from his shoulder, and spoke, “Mom and Dad are getting divorced.” Your voice creaked, but you managed to keep yourself from breaking into another crying fit.

His eyes fluttered closed and he kissed you on the forehead. “Baby, I’m so sorry.”

You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck, “Promise me, Spence.”

“Promise what?” he asked confused.

You spoke in quiet desperation, “You know the issues my parents were having. Just please promise me that no matter what happens in our lives, we’ll continue to talk to each other.”

He kissed your forehead again and you continued, unable to control your thoughts anymore. “Promise me that if I’m doing something that annoys you or makes you mad, you’ll tell me. Promise me that you’ll listen to me and take my feelings into account. Promise me that we’ll never go to bed angry. Promise me that we’ll never shut ourselves off from each other just because we might disagree.” You couldn’t control the urge to cry and began sobbing again, looking up at the love of your life in despair. “Just promise me…”

He let you cry again and when the opportunity presented itself, he held your face in his hands and said, “Look at me, Y/N. I promise to always be open with you. At this point, I can’t think of a single thing you do that annoys me, but if that day comes, and it truly bothers me, I promise to let you know. I promise to listen and let you cry when you need. I promise to tell you I love you, every single day, regardless of whether or not I am away on a case. I promise that no matter how much I may be at work, work never takes priority over you.”

You stood up on your tiptoes, resting your forehead against his and kissing him, the tears slowly drying from your face. He used his thumbs to wipe the rest of your tears away. “I promise that, in this moment, and for as long as I live, I will love you more than anything else in the entire world.”

You had no idea what the future would hold, but you promised yourself that you would do your damnedest to make sure you and Spencer made it for the long haul.

Spencer slowly led you to the couch, dimming the light and pulling you onto his lap. “I love you so much, Y/N,” he said gently, cradling you in his arms. “Now go to sleep, I’m right here.”


End file.
